y todo Por Ramen
by soleanna
Summary: y todo por ramen...ella le prepara un ramen a Naruto pero las cosas no salieron como ella queria...un NejixHina levecito :3


**Hola!! a qui les traigo un fic cortito, es un one-shot, esta dedicado a todas esas personas que leyeron mi otro fic "se supone Hinata-sama...",aqui les traigo uno con final happy :3**

**Disclamer:Naruto no m pertenece y nunca me pentenedera ;O;**

**ahora si los dejo**

** "Y todo Por Ramen..."**

-Hermana… ¿Qué tanto haces en la cocina?-pregunto una curiosa Hanabi.

-e-en un momento termine H-Hanabi…-le contesto Hinata

La pequeña hyuuga se acerco a ver que diablos hacia su one-san, para su sorpresa la encontró preparando un plato de…

-Ramen?

-h...hai-contesto la chica mayor

-…. ¿para ese chico rubio?

Hinata cayo un momento- h-hai, es para Naruto-kum…

Hanabi suspiro- todavía te gusta, one-san?, la verdad no te entiendo…ese chico e muy hueco y ni se da cuenta de tus sentimientos, ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?

-…

-eh?

-n-no podría…

-…bueno, si tu lo dices- la niña se disponía a irse y mientras salía del cuarto vio a su primo-ey, buenos días Niisan

-buenos Días Hanabi-Sama, ¿usted sabe que hace tanto Hinata-sama en la cocina?

-Cocina algo para su Novio.

Neji tardo en analizar la cosa…el novio de hinata?

-ah…se Refiere a Naruto.

-aha

-iré a ver como le va

La hyuuga observo como su primo se dirigía hacia la cocina y suspiro

-nuestro primo al igual que tu, también tiene un amor no correspondido.

-¿hinata-sama?-llamo neji a su prima quien salía de la cocina con un pequeño paquete

-si, neji-niisan?-pregunto hinata con cierto apresuro

-… ¿va a salir, no?

-ehm…S-si

-esta bien, regrese temprano y tenga cuidado –neji miro con cierta tristeza a su prima, otra vez había perdido contra Naruto.

-lo tendré-dicho esto la joven se retiro.

El día se paso rápido, el genio de los hyuuga volvía de su entrenamiento con su equipo, bastante molesto por los insoportables gritos de su sensei y compañero lee

-tengo dolor de cabeza-susurro molesto

-Buenas tardes neji-niisan –el nombrado se dio rápidamente a vuelta

-Hinata-sa--ah…es usted Hanabi-sama.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso sonó feo!, esta bien que a la que quieras ver sea a mi one-san, pero no me gusta esa actitud

-disculpe.

-ya…esta bien, niisan, ve a tomar un baño, se te ve cansado.

-si, con su permiso

Luego de terminar su baño, el joven hyuuga se dirigió a su cuarto, pero caminando por el pasillo vio a una persona, así es, a su prima Hinata de espaldas sentada en un tronco en el jardín, aunque lo que llamo la atención de neji fue que la chica estaba llorando

Lentamente se acerco a ver que le pasaba

-¿hinata-Sama?

-¿eh...?-si, en efecto estaba llorando, ella tímidamente intento ocultar su rostro-sucede algo, neji-niisan?

El chico se sentó a su lado

-¿sucedió algo con Naruto, verdad?

Silencio, le había dado.

-Hinata-sama…no quiero molestarla, si no quiere hablar de eso con gusto me iré

-n-n...lo que pasa es que…habia preparado este ramen para Naruto-kum…pero cuando fui a darselo, Sakura-chan…y Naruto-kum…es decir…-hinata comenzo a llorar-ellos…

-¿estaban en una cita, no?

La chica lloro aun más

–h-hai…

Neji consoló a su prima, era tan injusto ver como Naruto la ignoraba y ella le entregaba todo su amor, aún cuando la chica lloraba, su primo la alentaba diciéndole que no se dejara vencer, y que todo iba a mejorar.

-gracias neji-niisan…ya estoy mejor…-dijo una hinata secándose las lagrimas y sonriéndole a su primo, el chico limpio las ultima lagrima traicionera que amenazaba con salir.

-eso es, sonría hinata-sama.

La joven sonrió, luego miro el paquete que llevaba.

-ya no tiene caso que se lo entregue…Neji-niisan… ¿quieres comerlo conmigo?

Neji sonrió levemente

-Hai.

Al otro día hinata volvió a ocupar la cocina, Neji miro esto con un dejo de tristeza

-buenos días Hinata-sama

-buenos días Neji-niisan –respondió la joven mientras preparaba empacaba lo que estaba cocinando.

Neji salio de la cocina – voy a entrenar, volveré tarde hoy.

-E-espera Neji-niisan!-lo llamo su prima

-si, hinata-sama?

-esto es para ti-dijo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete.

**Fin**

**y les gusto?, perdonen por el titulo tan malo...esque no sabia q otro ponerle xD este fic se me ocurrio recien y bueno lo quise subir **

**salu2 los kiere **

**Soleanna **


End file.
